


Overwhelmed, Hazy Eyes (I Like What We Do)

by SereneCalamity



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A sprinkling of plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pet Names, Practically just smut, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Billy likes what he has with Steve and Jonathan





	Overwhelmed, Hazy Eyes (I Like What We Do)

**Author's Note:**

> This is...A smutty piece? Meh...Sorry guys, not much point to it. Lol.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the title comes from Lips by Marian Hill.

Billy Hargrove was so strung out that he felt delirious.

Jonathan Byers' tongue was buried inside his ass and Billy's cock was dripping so steadily that there was a wet spot that was spreading through the material of the sheet underneath him.

Steve Harrington's fingers were in Billy's hair, encouraging his face forward, Billy's nose buried in Steve's trimmed pubic hair, Steve's cock pressing against the back of Billy's throat.

It felt as though they had been together for  _hours_ , but it had maybe only been an hour at most.

There was sweat beading on Billy's forehead and shining on his back, and there was come that was dried and flaking on his ass from where Jonathan had come earlier, and his curls were a mess, sticking to his neck and forehead.

Steve kept on stroking them.

He loved Billy's hair.

And he loved Billy like this.

Steve was very vocal about how he felt, he always had been, and it almost made up for the fact that Jonathan really didn't like talking at all, muchless about his feelings, and how Billy was emotionally constipated and didn't have a clue how to put feelings into words.

 _Almost_.

And that part that wasn't made up, Jonathan and Billy filled with their actions.

"Shit," Billy choked out as he pulled off Steve's cock to catch his breath.

He gulped in air before Steve was reaching to hook a finger underneath his chin and tilted it up so that he was looking up at Steve.

His lips were swollen and his eyes were hazy and watery and his eyelashes were so long as they fluttered against his cheeks, closing as Steve began rubbing his thumb gently against the corner of Billy's lips.

Then Jonathan did something particularly incredible with his tongue and Billy's whole body jolted forward, head falling back forward.

He could feel Jonathan moving, the bed dipping as the dark haired man moved forward, and then he heard the slick sounds of Jonathan and Steve kissing.

Billy forced his eyes open to watch them, like he had done so many times before, even before the three of them had all gotten together.

Steve and Jonathan had been together in high school, although they hadn't been particularly public about it, which made sense, since they went to a tiny, backward country school where boys kissing boys really wasn't something that was accepted.

Billy's father  _really_  didn't accept it, which is why it hadn't taken Billy so long to come to grips with his sexuality.

But after moving to the city, and Billy being out on his own for a few years, before he weirdly reconnected with Steve and Jonathan—or maybe  _connected_ , would be the better word for it, since they had never really run in the same circles at school and never really got on—things had sort of escalated.

At first it was a tentative friendship, and then Billy hadn't wanted to spend his last year at university in the dorms, and Jonathan had quietly suggested that he moved in with them, since they had a two bedroomed apartment, but they only used one.

Steve had looked surprised at Jonathan's offer, but he hadn't looked upset, had nodded and smiled.

Billy moved into their spare room, which had been so cluttered with things that he could barely turn around in it, because apparently Jonathan's younger brother and his friends came over to stay a lot, but it had worked.

He also liked it messy in a  _good_  way.

Filled with happy things, memories from the other two boys.

His head was messy almost constantly, and it was hardly ever with good things.

Steve and Jonathan were pretty tactile, and that stretched out to him as time went on, more and more when they got closer.

Hugs on the couch when the heat wasn't working, kisses on the cheek when leaving the apartment, shoulder rubs when work and college was shit.

It took six or seven months before the first drunken kiss, and then awkward sober chat, and then even more awkward negotiations that followed as they all navigated a relationship that all of them were new to.

But it was working.

Sometimes he felt like maybe he was a third wheel, maybe it was just crowding them, maybe they would get sick of them.

They didn't, though.

Steve told him that he loved him first, and Jonathan wasn't long after.

Billy couldn't remember the last time that he had been told that, other than by his mother before she died, and he had been a  _wreck_  for the days following.

They let him do his thing, let him get lost in his head, let him overthink everything, before they sat him down and had  _another_  talk.

Billy had never been a big fan of talks with significant others, but with Jonathan and Steve it was different—still a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but different.

Better.

They helped him with everything in his head.

Like they were now.

"Sweetheart," Steve's voice was soft in his ear, leaning forward and pressing his lips against the side of Billy's face, the hot air against his neck making Billy shudder. "On your back."

Jonathan had pulled back and was sitting back on his haunches as they waited for Billy to roll over.

And he did so.

Slowly.

His knees hurt a bit from the position that he had been in for so long, and he couldn't stop the little shivers that were running through his body, on edge from how long they had been fooling around.

He got on his back, and Jonathan looked at him through his shaggy fringe, giving him a small smile before spreading his thighs apart, fingers trailing against the sensitive inner skin, before he was pushing into Billy without any further hesitation.

Billy let out a whine so loud that he would be embarrassed if he had been with anyone but Steve and Jonathan.

"You're so perfect," Steve whispered, dropping a kiss to Billy's forehead before looking down to where Jonathan and Billy were joined. "So pretty, sweetheart."

Billy let out another whine, and that was in response to Steve's words.

Then Jonathan started picking up his pace and Billy's eyes rolled back into his heads, his eyelids fluttering shut, and he felt the bed shift under his head, and he knew that Steve was moving.

He heard the slick sounds of flesh on flesh and Billy forced his eyes open again.

" _Fuck_ ," he whimpered out as he saw Steve's hand around his cock, stripping himself quickly.

Billy's whole body felt tight, precome pooling in his belly button, and Jonathan was hitting that spot inside him that was pushing him closer and closer towards his orgasm.

He had come without being touched before, but only twice.

He had a feeling this was going to be the third time.

"You close, baby?" Steve panted out, and that was directed at Jonathan, because Jonathan was baby and Billy was sweetheart.

"Yeah," Jonathan panted out.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Steve asked, and Billy let out a groan, because some precome from Steve's cock dripped down onto his cheek and he really,  _really_  wanted more. "I can't hear you," Steve prompted.

"Yes," Billy managed to say.

Jonathan started going faster  _still_ , and harder, and Steve's hand was stripping his cock so quickly that even though Billy was trying to watch, it was all just a blur.

Steve came first, splattering over Billy's face and neck.

And then Billy came, his whole body jerking, his ass tightening, biting down on his lower lip, piercing through the come that was smeared there and the soft flesh.

Jonathan was the last to come, emptying himself in Billy, fingers pressing into his hips.

Afterwards, once Steve had gotten a cloth to clean them up with, they were all stretched out in the bed that they all shared in  _their_  room.

Not Jonathan and Steve's room.

 _Their_  room—Billy's, too.

Steve kissed Billy's neck and the back of Jonathan's hand from where his arm was resting around Billy's body, and he told them that he loved them.

Jonathan said the same thing.

Billy did as well, although a lot quieter.

He got kisses from both of them for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty damned stoned and watching Zootopia with my husband, and I hope your day is going just as well!  
> Hit me up on my socials, I'm in an especially good mood to chat. Haha.  
> Tumblr: SereneCalamity  
> Twitter: CalamitySerene


End file.
